


The con maybe off but love is on

by you_do_not_know_me



Series: Danny/Sean drabbles [1]
Category: Hustle
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, some dialogue stolen from the con is off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean never expected to fall in love then he met Danny Blue <br/>Set after “The Con is Off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The con maybe off but love is on

When he was young Sean thought he loved Kat but after a while he realised that he loved her like a sister.  
When they joined the crew and Emma became infatuated with Mickey, Sean tried - really tried – to find someone - anyone but no one quite understood him.  
And then it happened.   
They were on their last ever con and things were going pretty normal well if you count running on to the roof to get away from the mark as normal…  
“Come on, Albert!” Ash yelled as they ran up the stairs.  
They ran out onto the roof and realised they were trapped as their mark stocked out on to the roof thugs flanking him from all angles.  
“Mickey Bricks, if you've ever been brilliant, please be brilliant now.” Emma begged as Mickey studied each member of his crew individually and they all looked around at each other.  
Mickey then turned to their Mark and his men, “Gentlemen! I know what you're thinking but-”  
Shots were fired.  
The case of the money that all this was about fell to the ground and the contents flew across the roof carpeting it. Some fell onto the ground and people began jumping to catch it.  
“That's my money. Come on, come on.” The mark said and he and his goons raced down to the street.  
Mickey turned to look at the crew who were like him lying on the ground and said, “I guess most of you must have thought that, one day, it would end like this.”  
“Which,” he continued “without an extraordinary amount of planning, it very well might have done.”  
Danny Blue smiled and lowered the still smoking gun as he pulled his hat off, “Come on, then. Off your arses. Wakey wakey. Honestly, eh? What would you lot do without me coming to bail you out of trouble all the time? I mean it's all right Mickey doing all that, "Look at me, I'm a clever bastard" stuff, but when it comes down to it. You just can't do it without me, can you?”  
Everybody stood up.  
“Are you sure you couldn't find anyone else?” Mickey questioned Stacie as she walked out onto the roof.   
“I'm sorry.” She shrugged,  
“Hello. Who's this? Very pretty. Hello, sweetheart. I'm Danny. Danny Blue. Probably heard a lot about me.” Danny said as he stared at Emma and in that moment Sean decided he hated him.  
“Did you, er, did you throw it all over?” Mickey asked as they walked over to the edge of the roof to look down.   
“Nah, fifty grand or so.” Ash replied calmly as though nothing was wrong.  
“Er, now might be a good time to slip away.” Emma commented as they watched the chaos unfold below them.  
“I think that's a fabulous idea. Danny said and then added, “How about, me and you, we just slip away together?”  
“Danny, behave.” Stacie said affectionately.  
“Easy pal, that's my sister.” Sean said stonily.  
“Whoa, everybody's a bit touchy, ain't they? I didn't have to use blanks, you know, I did think about it.” Danny said and then turned to Albert, “How you doing, Albie?”  
“Pretty good, Danny, pretty good.” Albert answered with a nod.  
“I'm sorry I had to shoot you.” Danny said and he actually sounded it for once in his life.  
“Don't worry about it.” Albert replied.  
“I blame Mickey. He's very theatrical.” Danny continued.  
“Someone shut him up.” Ash complained theatrically.  
“It was OTT, that's all I'm saying.” Danny responded.  
“We were still being watched, Danny.” Mickey retorted.  
“Exactly. Always playing to the audience.” Danny muttered.  
“Listen, listen, mate, when you've taken someone for ten million, the only way you can be sure they're not coming after you is if they think you're dead.” Mickey laughed to hide his annoyance.  
“Ten million? Is this a good time to talk about my cut?” Danny asked.  
“I think we'd better be going.” Mikey responded as he looked at his watch. “Time we should make a move, come on.”  
Sometime later they were celebrating in Eddie’s bar and Danny said, “I've just had an amazing and original idea.”  
“God, help us.” Ash groaned.  
“Bear with me, right, one, two, three,” Danny counted as he looked around, “there's seven of us, right? We should hook up. We'll start a new gang, maybe I'll lead it, we'll call it. The Magnificent Seven. What d'you think, Albert?”   
Danny placed his arm around Albert and Albert replied, “I think that's a hell of an idea.”  
“What about the Great Eight?” Eddie asked gesturing to himself.   
“To the Great Eight.” Albert replied as raised his glass.  
Later they were at the airport waiting for their flights.  
“Flight 12 leaving from gate eleven and flying non-stop to New York is now ready for boarding.” The announcer said.  
“Well that’s us!” Mickey said as him and Emma stood up.  
Emma hugged Sean and whispered in his ear, “Go for it!”  
“What do you mean?” He replied.  
“You’ll see!” she replied over her shoulder as her and Mickey walked off towards gate 11.   
A few minutes later the overhead announcer announced, “Flight 13 leaving from gate 2 flying non-stop to Jamaica is now available for boarding.”  
“Well that’s me!” Albert said kissed Stacie on the cheek, shook the three men’s hands and then he was gone.  
Exactly 5 minutes later the announcer came on again, “Flight 1 leaving from gate 20 flying non-stop to Rome is now available for boarding.”  
Stacie stood up, “I best be off then.”  
She hugged all three of them and as she hugged Danny Sean noticed she whispered something to him.  
“Oh you can feel the tension.” Ash muttered as soon as Stacie disappeared into the crowd.  
“What do you mean?” Danny asked as him and Sean raised their eyebrows.  
“Oh man are you two oblivious.” Ash said as the overhead announcer came on, “Flight 6 leaving from gate 3 flying to Athens is now boarding.”  
“Well bye I wish the best for the two of you.” And then Ash too was gone.   
“What do they mean?” Sean asked.  
“Well I know what Stacie means and I could show you if you like?” Danny replied as he fiddled with his hands.  
“Ok.” Sean replied and the next thing he knew Danny’s lips were on his.  
Later they’ll hastily cancel Danny’s flight to Australia and get him on the same plane as Sean to Paris. And even later they’ll sleep in the same single bed, bodies pressed against each other. And later still when they get married Sean will look back and wonder how he ever lived without love and without the blond haired man he has come to see as his better half.


End file.
